The Moonlit Tree
by MsDeLioncourt
Summary: Cora/Nathaniel. The spark was clearly there, and there is no doubt that they were both aware of it. Only Nathaniel is straight-forward about it, while Cora is not ready to admit her feelings quite yet. What will it take for her to finally give in? My first fanfiction!
1. The Moonlit Tree

_**The Moonlit Tree**_

_This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you will enjoy it. I tried my best to use english properly and correctly, but since it is not my native language, please kindly pardon any possible grammar/spelling mistakes. Big thanks go to BrynnaRaven, her amazing writing skills and the fact that her friendly replies to my messages inspired me to be brave and try to create something for this fandom, too. I do plan on possibly writing some more, so I would be grateful for any feedback. Thank you!_

* * *

She did her best to pretend she is asleep; oh, how she wished she would be deep in her dreams now. But Cora felt this heaviness on her chest that simply prevented her to do so. Even breathing was difficult, and honestly, the tightly laced bodice of her dress was not helping her to find comfort. The weight of the events she witnessed finally caught up to her. _Alice was close to death. Duncan, too. And me… And those children, slaughtered for nothing more than pure violence._

With a silent sigh and pulling at the hem of her corset as if that was to help anyhow, she sat up and found only darkness staring back at her. Her eyes jumped from left to right, following the sounds so far unknown to her. The air was cool and crisp, and she found herself smiling slightly to the feeling of taking a deep breath. There was something magical about this wilderness; something that spoke to her on a deep level of her soul. To stretch her legs, which felt heavy and tired, Cora silently stood up and made a few shy steps forward.  
The leaves rustled under her feet as she moved closer to a big tree, it's bark silver from the moonlight, so inviting and calming.

Her mind drifted back to the path; the path that might as well be hers and Alice's resting place forever, their blood painting the ground bright red if it wasn't for the three men that risked their own lives for them. _But why? Why risk so much for strangers? _A shiver went down her spine as Cora remembered the brutality of the ambush and the dark, cruel eyes of the treacherous guide of theirs. _Magua._ The name resonated in her mind as a memory of the worst nightmare. She had seen war before; but not like this. She felt sorry for the Cameron family, and she felt sorry for the pain that their friends had to live with now - but what disturbed her sleep the most is the simple unfairness and cowardness of such a terrible act of violence. _What human being could cause such misery and pain to the innocent?_

In her mind, Cora was trying to make some sense of it, but only hardly could. She did not understand this world and its ways. Yet, remembering the conversation held earlier this night with Mr Poe, she had to admit that she was curious to learn more about it. Her eyes turned up towards the sky, so beautifully decorated with shining stars. _What am I to think of this world; when it can be so beautiful, yet so cruel at the same time?_ As her confused thoughts started to lure her deep into its depths, she suddenly felt a warm, large hand on her shoulder.  
With a frightened gasp, she quickly turned around and made a few hasty steps back. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched a tall, manly silhouette emerge from the darkness in front of her.

"It's not very wise to sneak away in the middle of the night like that, miss Munro."

Hearing the familiar deep voice and finally realizing that there was no threat, Cora sighed with relief. She straightened up and nodded, her mouth fast to respond.  
"Yes, but it is also not very wise to sneak up behind a woman without clearly stating your presence first, Mr Poe. Some might say it's almost rude."

Cora lifted her chin, proud, and observed Nathaniel, who was slowly approaching her with a wolf-like manner. She measured him with her bold gaze, only to realize that he was getting closer and closer, far beyond what was usual and socially acceptable. _Did he just grin at my words? _The confused, shy look Cora gave him amused him, his cheeky smile expanding on his lips.

Nathaniel stopped just a few feet away from her, resting his rifle at his side with such calmness and confidence that Cora had a hard time trying to keep her serious, composed expression. She did not know what to expect of him; she could not predict him, no matter how hard she tried. A line appeared in between her eyebrows as she frowned at him for intruding her personal space. She could smell him; the scent of smoke, trees, and sweat mixed with a dash of something she could not quite name. Cora waited for him to say something, to explain himself, or maybe just to tease her again, but no words were coming out of his lips.

A wave of heat consumed her, and she suddenly felt irritated, and even slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks were burning, and she knew that they turned so red that not even the darkness of the night would hide it. Yet, there he stood, still staring at her, his green eyes locked on hers.  
Cora shifted her weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable with the air that seemed to thicken during the last few moments.  
The awkwardness of the situation decreased when Nathaniel finally spoke up and leisurely leaned against the tree behind him, offering her more space – but his eyes were still attached to her.

"How old are you, miss?"

Shocked by his directness and the question itself, she shook her head slightly and frowned even more. Not that she felt offended or somewhat shy to admit her age; she just didn't understand how is that question appropriate in their current situation.

"26," Cora replied rather sharply. Remembering that this man saved her life today, she continued with a softer tone.

"Why is that something of your interest Mr Poe? Surely there are more pressing matters to discuss at this time, in our situation."

The corners of his lips turned upwards again. He liked the way she spoke to men; so confident, honest and fierce. It was in great contrast to her proper British attire and her small, delicate frame. _So stubborn_, he thought to himself. Nathaniel licked his lips, mostly just to see if it will throw her off balance. His eyes sparkled with mischief, which unnerved her even

"It's night, I am a man and you are a woman, miss. Maybe I can't think about any pressing matters other than _one_ matter in particular?"

Her lips parted slightly in shock, oh how brazen was what he had implied. Cora stumbled and turned her gaze to the ground, not knowing how to react. Rules that she was accustomed to did not apply here, and maybe for the first time in her life, she missed those rules.

Seeing that his words made her uncomfortable, he finally gave her a merciful, friendly smile which suggested it was only a tasteless joke. _26_, he thought to himself. _26, yet still no ring or husband to accompany her?_ That was rather unusual, and it did cause the flame of curiosity in him to burn even brighter. He wasn't sure why, as he normally didn't care much for discussing similar topics. Cora had spoken before he could even think of another bold question for her.

"So, do you have any name in your culture for women in my position, Mr Poe?" His eyes shot back up to hers, shocked that she seemingly read his mind with no trouble. He watched her lips move as she continued.

"In my circumstances, the word is "spinster", which is undoubtedly how you think of me, am I right? Do not worry, sir, I am well used to all kinds of judgments from men."

Cora was used to be looked at differently and questioned about the fact that at the age of 26, she had no husband, no child. It did not surprise her anymore, and she was long over feeling ashamed of her choices. Even though, she did not quite understand why she felt the need to explain herself to this man, this stranger. _He is only teasing me for his own amusement. No matter what I say, it won't have any impact anyway._

"I don't mean to pass any judgments on you, miss Munro. Even though I do wonder where your unwillingness to submit to anything or anyone comes from - given your education and status."

His eyes were piercing, yet soft. She could tell he was simply being honest, and even though that was an admirable quality in a man, his choice of words stirred the fire in her stomach even more.

"Does it need to come from somewhere else than maybe a wish to keep a good conscience, to come to terms with my own feelings and opinions of the world, or maybe just from a strong will to stay independent and free to speak and do as I find fit?" Cora surprised herself by making a step closer to him, her eyes now sparkling in the heat of this debate.

"No." Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders, keeping his gaze fixed on her. Something in the way she spoke and moved made his heart beat faster.  
"On the contrary, I think you are right in your beliefs. It's just strange to hear it from someone like _you_, miss. However, you do not quite practice what you preach. It's clear to me that the greatest prison for your own wishes and freedom is you, yourself. What difference does it make then, if you are entrapped by yourself or by someone else? Maybe _submitting_ to _someone_ would be easier on your shoulders than being a prisoner to the rules you made up for yourself."

He used the words he knew would tease her so on purpose, curious to see her reaction.  
He liked teasing her, provoking her - it showed a different side of her. A wilder side. More true side. Cora clenched her hands into fists, irritated by the way he spoke to her, but also partly by the fact that there was at least a bit of truth in his accusation.  
_I will not break just for a few daring words, I will stand my ground and persist, even if it meant a little white lie. I will not give him that satisfaction; who is he to speak of my own feelings and my own rules?_

"Clear to you, you say? You do not know me, Mr Poe! You talk of it as if I am lying to myself, as if I am sabotaging my own life more than society would. But I ensure you, it is not like that. I am not afraid to be honest to myself, and therefore I do not have any need to hide behind some imaginary bars of my own rules unless I agree with them fully."

Cora's tone of voice was sharp once again, but this time, she did not try to go back on herself. She was staring at him confidently, as if she had just won some competition. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her breathing was quick and shallow. _Who do you think you are, Nathaniel Poe? _

Provoked by her statement that he believed was untrue, Nathaniel left his rifle leaning against the tree behind him and leaped towards Cora as some wild untamed animal. Every step that he took towards her, she took a step backward, overwhelmed by the pure intensity of him.  
Her back hit the trunk of the moonlit tree, preventing her to go any further. All she could do was to watch Nathaniel closing the distance between them, trapping her in between his strong arms by placing them right next to her head, no escape for her now. He watched as her soft lips parted and her eyes widened in response to the little space they had between them now.

"Aye, is that so, miss? So why are you shivering and losing your breath right now, even though your eyes look far from scared? Why do your cheeks turn red and your eyes soften, yet you pretend as if you don't want the same as I do, right here, right now?"

His voice was husky, raw, growly. Cora could feel his breath on her skin, his leg between hers to keep her pinned in place. She blinked a few times, eyes wide as a doe, her voice lost in her throat that suddenly felt dry. Never did a man approach her like this, talked to her like this. Never did a man stood so close to her. Cora's knees felt weak, seeing his unapologetic gaze that was wandering across her face, down her throat, and across her décolletage - and then back up to meet her eyes.

"Who is preventing you to have what you want, what we _both_ want, other than yourself?"  
He leaned into her more, pushing the boundaries too far, too fast. Being an impulsive and passionate creature, he sometimes lost himself in the heat of perusing what he wanted, not thinking about any possible consequences that might arise from his hasty actions.  
_Her skin looks so soft, her lips so red and inviting. If only I could have her right here, under the stars, and give her what she wants; take what I want; show her that she doesn't have to be afraid of submitting ourselves to each other._

Nathaniel realized that his own joke was on him. He wanted to see her all shy, catch her off guard, push her to realize her own needs and wants, but now he had to develop a lot of self-control to stay composed and quench the fire burning inside him. He always liked beautiful women, but Cora outshined them all. With wits, clever mouth and stubbornness combined, he wanted to protect her, to know her, to belong to her. He craved her. The acknowledgment of his own true feelings hit him hard. The lust in his eyes that startled her slightly didn't disappear but transformed into something softer.

She was getting lost in those green eyes. Everything went quiet and she felt light-headed but in the most pleasurable way. _Oh no. Oh no, he is right. This cannot be…_

She could not deny what he said but would not give him the justice of approving it either. She was not ready yet to accept _this_, whatever it was. Cora's breath slowly returned to its usual rhythm, and they shared a moment of silence and honesty. No words needed to be said, as they stared at each other, both with their own truth, both conflicted in their own thoughts, trying to comprehend this new thing they hadn't known before fate brought them together.

His lips twisted into a soft smile as he brushed his fingers through a loose curl of Cora's hair, resting one of his warm hands on her shoulder afterward. _His touch feels so good. _ Cora did not know what to do; how to act, behave. Should she be mad for all of this? Should she blame him, accuse him of rude manners, maybe even push him away by force? She knew she should, but she also knew she didn't want to. Eventually, her gaze shifted down to her own feet, feeling shy, revealed, stripped to her bone. For the first time in her life, she could not be sure of anything; her self-control, her emotions, her reason. _Oh Cora, what have you done? You know this is not right, it cannot be. _She felt lost in the sea of the unknown; and feeling lost was something that frightened her more than anything.

She felt his touch again as he lifted her chin up with his finger to meet his eyes. He was so gentle, yet so rough and bold. So familiar, yet so unknown. So strong, yet not afraid to show his emotions. They were looking into each other's eyes for several seconds, but it felt like a whole eternity to her. His face brightened up with a smile, amused by this whole encounter and his own behavior that now seemed quite comical and childish to him. Unwillingly he finally stepped away from her and walked over to grab his rifle. Cora suddenly felt cold, lonely, needy, as she could no longer feel the warmth of him.

"We should get some sleep, miss Munro. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow and getting no rest would slow us down."

With a silent sigh, Cora nodded, smoothing her skirts and finally peeling her back from the rough surface of the tree. She followed him as he led the way back to their camp, her hands still tingling and shivering. Finally, Cora found her place next to Alice who was sleeping deeply and peacefully. As Cora laid her head down and closed her eyes, she soon realized that trying to calm her mind was hopeless; she could still feel Nathaniel's eyes on her, breaking down all her defenses.


	2. Blissful Innocence

**_Blissful Innocence_**

_Thank you for your feedback and reviews! I really appreciate it, and it is amazing to know that my first take on writing wasn't a complete disaster. I feel very motivated and inspired by hearing your kind words, so here comes the second chapter.__ I decided to make their journey to the fort longer, just because I feel that there is a great opportunity to explore the feelings of Cora and Nathaniel before The Kiss more in-depth. I hope you will enjoy this and thank you for reading._

* * *

They set out on their journey early in the morning. The weather was quite pleasant and the path they chose to follow seemed safe enough to ease up. Chingachgook led the way, and behind him, Duncan, who simply wanted to feel somehow more in charge. It's never a good idea to make an already irritated man feel useless as well, so walking in the front gave him the illusion of being of help. It was clear how on edge Duncan was; annoyed and offended to spend time relying on men who didn't respect his rank, upbringing or attitude. What more, he saw them as a threat to the colonel's daughters – morally, at least.

Behind him, Cora and Alice walked together, also in silence. Both of the women seemed to be preoccupied with their own thoughts, and so the only lively conversation was happening between the two brothers, who stayed in the back. Of course, as they were speaking in their native language, their laughs were a complete mystery.

"When will you learn not to jump into trouble headfirst, brother? You seem to be a lost cause." Uncas commented, amused, on the story about last night that his brother briefly outlined. "You should learn some patience. There will be a time when you will pay a price for your recklessness," he added.

Nathaniel laughed and nodded, knowing his brother was most likely right.  
"Patience is a nice word brother, and surely an admirable quality. But there's no space for it, not in this world and at this time. Everyone's days are counted, and right now, it's hard to predict how many there are left for any of us."

_I guess that is a good enough excuse_, Uncas thought to himself. "Well then. Did your bold move bring any results at least, other than the dark-hair trying to avoid you the whole day?"

Nathaniel grinned, watching how Cora's pale blue skirt unmercifully turned to brown and dark grey over the last few days. "There is fruit you can harvest and consume straight away, and then there are some that need to be appropriately prepared first. It's like peeling an onion of all of it's bitter, stubborn and hard layers, before finally reaching its delicious core."

Uncas lips formed a smile, as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "Aye, I am sure you'd like to peel more than just her stubbornness off her, brother. You were never too keen on the blue color."

Nathaniel laughed, but could not deny any of it. Instead, he just nodded in approval, but he already had a line coming to tease his brother in return.  
"I pity you now for being the more patient one of us, Uncas."

"What is there to pity?", Uncas asked with a confused voice, raising his brow in question.

"Well…Because by the time I am finally peeling my _fruit_, you might still be hopelessly trying to magically and so _patiently born_ a hole with your hungry stares in _yours_."

Laughter consumed them both, clearly enjoying this close and light conversation. This could not be said about the three English speakers, who could only wonder what was this all about.

* * *

Since the morning, all parts of Cora's mind and body seemed to be in conflict. She felt feverish, yet her forehead was cold. The more she tried to hush her feelings, the stronger they resurfaced.  
Cora didn't know what to do; what would make her feel better. Maybe she should be angry and mad and let him know that he crossed the line. Or maybe, she should pretend like it never happened, as it wouldn't be very lady-like to embarrass a man with criticism of his actions. In the end, she just kept her distance, giving him a cold shoulder. _Just try to stay calm. It is not long till we reach the fort. _That was her only hope.

They had been walking on rough terrain the whole day but starting to feel tired surely did not help to keep their attention focused entirely. Alice stumbled over a rock and before she could even gasp for help, she had found herself on the rough ground. She immediately felt the places on her legs where abrasions and bruises would appear later, her delicate and soft skin meeting the hard surface of the forest path.

"I'm alright", she quietly reassured her sister, who was helping her back on her feet in a blink of an eye.

Cora was always worried, too much sometimes. _I am not a child anymore_, Alice thought to herself. But as she tried to make the first step forward, a sharp pain went through her right leg as her ankle twisted uncontrollably under her. Cora's eyes widened when Alice let out a painful moan, taking her by both of her shoulders to prevent her little sister from falling once more.  
She heard the two men behind them speak again, sounds so fast and so exotic that she could not even imagine what they were saying. She looked behind her and met Nathaniel's eyes as he was already approaching them.

"I will go ahead and find someplace where we can lay down our heads for tonight. Your sister has a twisted ankle; not a deadly wound, miss.", Nathaniel commented on Cora's overly worried expression with a cheeky grin as he was passing them by.

He watched as her lips pressed into a tight line, clearly not amused by his ever-present sense of humor. His smile even widened just before he picked up the speed and ran ahead of them. Slowing down on their journey to the fort suddenly didn't feel like such a bad idea to him.

Cora's eyes followed him all the way, observing how he disappeared behind the lush forest vegetation. She felt how the weight of her sister decreased, which made her pay attention again – _Oh, Alice!_. Uncas was already by them, taking Alice into his arms as if she was a bride carried across the doorway of their new house for the first time. Her little sister didn't seem to protest and Uncas for sure did not mind his new _burden_; at least that much she could tell from the looks that Alice and Uncas gave each other.

Cora noticed the spark that undoubtedly raised between Alice and Uncas the first time they laid eyes on one other. She saw the way Alice was looking at him, with curiosity and high hopes, all dreamy yet shy and innocent – her first love. It disturbed Cora, not knowing much about Uncas. She felt protective of her dear sister – but at the same time, she envied her. Alice seemed to be so happy around him, blind to all possible dangers and worries. Naive, and so beautifully stuck in her own head probably making up romantic scenarios – not even capable of thinking too much about their desperate situation. That is what first love felt like; selfish, careless, innocent and as if the whole world belonged to the happy couple.

Cora knew that feeling from her own experience when years and years ago she was mesmerized by one gentleman she met on a ball. But that was a long time ago. Now, she was older and knew that first love is most likely to be always doomed and that no other love will feel so feathery light again when the disappointment and loss of illusions hit the soul during the first heartbreak.

It was hard to imagine she could ever submit herself to something so uncontrollable and dangerous as love. It brings more worry, more vulnerability and in the end, more pain. Life and obligation to her little sister taught her that it would be too reckless and unwise to risk her balance. It would be too selfish to allow space for something like that when she already had too many responsibilities on her shoulders. It was much easier to simply not allow herself any romantic tendencies like that, not even thinking of someone in that way. Alice and her wellbeing were her main and _only_ priority and served as a perfect hiding place from any wild thoughts.

That is why it was so hard to swallow the truth that even a thought of those green eyes of Mr Poe made her shiver. _Mr Poe, sir, mister_ – it did not even make sense to call him that anymore. _Nathaniel._ That was much more fitting. She dreamt of him after the last night. She dreamt of him in a way that no true virtuous lady should ever dream about a man. Heat overtook her every time he looked at her, every time he teased her, every time she felt his presence. The more she denied it, the more torturous it became to pretend her lack of interest. God knew Cora tried her hardest to keep her mind shut from this and to keep her distance, but how long can a woman endure this? When all she wanted was to give in and feel again like Alice did with Uncas; free, hopeful, happy and utterly in love.

Cora's lips trembled and she felt her eyes getting teary, while she stood frozen on the same spot where she had helped Alice back on her feet a minute ago. It was her sister's voice that snapped her out of her daydream.

"Cora? Are you unwell?", Alice called from a distance, already way ahead of her, comfortable in Uncas' arms.

"No. No, sorry, I was just thinking about papa." Shaking her head slightly and putting on a pretend smile that she knew how to master perfectly, she rushed towards them. _God, protect me from spending yet another moment alone with him._


	3. Fine Balance

**Fine Balance**

_Here comes another chapter. Thank you again for your kind support and feedback, and I surely hope that you will like what you read. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Your younger brother is right, my son," Chingachgook spoke up.

Finally spending a moment alone with Nathaniel while picking up some wood to make fire, he felt like his white son might soon be a cause of his own misery, which is something he didn't wish for him. Nathaniel straightened up, arms full of sticks. He knew that his father only speaks of important matters that need to be said, which is why Nathaniel always paid the utmost attention to his wisdom.

"If you want to create warmth and sustain it for as long as possible, you cannot burn the whole forest all at once and leave no trees to grow behind."  
Chingachgook stepped closer to his son, seeing the change in Hawkeye's expression. He placed his palm on his son's shoulder, gently squeezing it.  
"When the desire of the ego is conquered, the humble heart gains the only approval that will ever truly matter."

The words resonated with Nathaniel, realizing that as always, his father offered him the best advice he could get. He simply nodded in understanding, listening carefully. Chingachgook smiled at him, the seriousness in his eyes softening. "I never wish to tame the fire in you my son. I only suggest that you learn how to use it to your advantage."

"Wneeweh, father." Nathaniel smiled gratefully.  
He wasn't as good of a listener as his brother Uncas, however, his fathers' words always struck him with such power that he remembered them for a lifetime.  
Shortly afterward, they headed back to the group with just enough wood to keep the fire going throughout the cold night. Nathaniel hoped that maybe the comfort it will provide tonight will help to make his sincere apologies to miss Munro more acceptable. 

* * *

In the camp, another conversation was taking place. Alice sat on a blanket with her ankle already wrapped up skilfully, while quietly speaking to Duncan and Cora.  
Duncan was eager to keep on moving fast forward the next day even with Alice's injury, while Alice herself humbly admitted that she would not be able to walk such a distance again; if any, until her foot feels better.

"I will carry you myself then, Alice. Please understand, the longer we stay here the more we risk," Duncan pushed.

Alice shook her head, seeing how tired and worn out Duncan looked. He barely got any sleep, as he was always on guard; still expecting some sly action that would finally justify his negative opinion of their three guides.

"Duncan, I know you are very strong, but even if you were the strongest man in the whole wide world, it would be simply just too difficult to carry my weight around through such difficult terrain", Alice said softly, trying her best not to hurt his pride with her words or disrespect him in any way at all. She knew well that Duncan just wanted the best for them, but sometimes he could mistake what is best for them with what is the most beneficial for him alone.

"Well, then we will take it in turns; me and the other men", he insisted firmly.

Cora sighed, rubbing her fingers across her forehead. She wished to get to the fort fast as much as Duncan did, yet probably for a different reason. But Alice was injured, and all of them were just exhausted. It was hard for her to do so (from her own reasons), but she had to agree with Alice on this.

"Duncan, please. You are tired, and the men are exhausted too. Not only they guide us through this wilderness and provide for us, but they had also accepted the weight of being responsible for our lives until we reach the fort. The closer we get to the fort, the closer we'll be to the heat of the frontier. If all of you were exhausted from carrying Alice around and dragging me behind, as I do feel rather tired myself, what energy would be left in you then to take quick and decisive actions if any danger should arise?" Cora could see in his eyes that he was not happy with what she was saying, looking almost disappointed. But in the end, he did not want to bring any reason for conflict between Cora and himself and endanger their future together, so even though he disapproved, he nodded in understanding.

* * *

After the sun set and darkness fell on them, they all sat around the fire together. Cora was trying to keep her conversation flowing with Alice, but there was only so much that could be said before her little sister's attention turned towards Uncas and his great exciting tales of his childhood. Duncan was trying his best to stay awake and alert, but his lids felt so heavy and the young Mohicans' stories served him well as a lullaby. Listening, but closed off in her thoughts, Cora was trying to brush her unruly hair with her fingers while staring into the flames. She could sense the lingering eyes on her, but would not dare to look up and meet it with her own gaze.

Nathaniel kept unusually quiet, and even though he looked relaxed and contended, in his head, he was frantically trying to think of the best words to show how sincerely he meant everything he said the other night, yet how now he realized that he was too bold, forward and maybe even disrespectful in his choice of words and actions. Yes, he still felt the same lust for her, but it was not just the pleasure of the flesh that he was interested in. In fact, his real interest went far beyond that, and he wondered how only in a matter of a few days, his life took on a completely different direction. He only hoped that he indeed did not burn all of his greatest wishes by yesterday's reckless behavior.

As Cora was getting more and more uncomfortable in her own silence, she finally lifted her gaze, meeting Nathaniels' just for a split second before she focused on his father instead.  
"Your tribe, sir. I would like to know more; if you do not mind sharing some knowledge with me. Where do all of you live? Is it north, or maybe south?" Cora's curiosity was pure and sincere, and she logically assumed that their tribe had it's home somewhere, with many more families of the same blood.

"We live where we can survive…" Chingachgook answered with honesty that seemed to be so omnipresent amongst his family, "…me, and my two sons. There is no more left." He spoke plainly, yet even so his words made Cora breathless. It took her several moments to process what he said, what he meant. She now fully realized the full impact and destruction that the European intruders brought to their homeland, and it made her feel infinitely sad.

"I am very sorry, sir. If I knew I would not ask. I did not mean to cause any pain to resurface, please, do pardon me," Cora said softly, eyes filled with empathy and compassion. To her surprise, Chingachgook smiled at her.

"Much trouble and blood of my kin would be saved if all people opened their hearts more", he noted. "But in our bodies, we carry the blood of our ancestors and the seeds of the future generations. Even if they can't be physically here with us anymore - or yet - we realize that their spirits are present. We are strengthened by who we come from and inspired by those who will follow."

A wave of peace washed over Cora's entire being, her eyes wide from the wonder and beauty of Chingachgook's words. The more she understood about their culture and way of life, the more she felt as if she had only just opened a door to greater knowledge and understanding of the world. Cora smiled back, deeply touched by his belief.

Hawkeye's heart skipped a beat watching the woman on the other side of the fire smile so heavenly. He could swear that it made his heart melt inside. Every small thing he learned about her, every small movement she made and every moment he spent in her close proximity filled with unconditional affection. He knew he had to speak his mind now, because only the thought of her feeling even slightly frightened or disrespected by him, or of her becoming more distant and out of reach, felt like complete torture.

* * *

Cora covered Alice with a blanket, unable to smile at how adorably she fell asleep listening to Uncas' storytelling. "I am not sure what magical powers you possess sir, to make my sister fall asleep so peacefully in - to her - such a strange and frightening environment, but I must confess that whatever it is, it's working very well and I do appreciate it greatly," she smiled towards Uncas and nodded in a thankful manner. He nodded back at her with a kind smile, making himself comfortable seated against a tree that was not too close, but not too far either from the yellow-haired girl.

As Cora stood up form Alice to get her own sleeping space ready for the night, she heard soft footsteps behind her. It did not surprise her to see Mr Poe when she turned around, but it did indeed make her feel very anxious. He stopped several feet away from her, respecting her space much more than he did the other night. His gaze was firm, but kind and soft at the same time, and at least that made her relax slightly.

"Miss Munro, there is an important matter I would like to discuss with you if you would allow me a moment in private."

Cora looked at him, her eyes clearly showing the conflict she felt. A gentle flush of pink had arisen in her cheeks that made her look rather vulnerable. Which is exactly how she felt. Nathaniel held his breath; he could not tell if his wish would be granted or declined.

_Should I, or should I not? Tomorrow, will I regret more the things I didn't do, or those that I did? _A small sigh escaped her lips as she came to terms with her own decision.  
"Since you claim it is important, I can't do anything else but to hear you out, Mr Poe."

Not quite understanding why she was willingly throwing herself into the ocean of unknown once more – _was it just the curiosity in me, or something else too_ –, she stood up and slowly followed him to the little stream ahead, still in comfortable close proximity to the camp. Wildflowers decorated the soft grass on both sides of the stream, and she could not help herself but think about what it would feel like to let her bare feet rest amongst them.


	4. From the Heart

**From the Heart**

_Another chapter is finally out :) Let me know what you think and of course, enjoy!_

* * *

They had been looking at the shimmering water in silence for a moment, both of them struggling for words. _What are you waiting for you fool, she won't be standing here forever and wait for you to finally speak up, _Nathaniel thought to himself. He turned towards her and watched as her eyelashes fluttered in anticipation.

"Miss Munro, I believe I owe you an apology. I wanted to speak – "

"Please, Mr Poe, that really won't be necessary," Cora interrupted him. She hoped that he would not go back to that moment, she hoped that maybe they could both just pretend it didn't happen. It would make tackling her own feelings much easier. Her lips moved again, ready to talk, but this time he stopped her, rising his palm and shaking his head.

"I don't apologize for my actions very often, miss. But today, I will, and so I would appreciate if I could do it properly, so please, let me finish." Nathaniel was looking at her firmly, and it was hard for her to even make a sound. She bit at her lip and nodded, squeezing her hands tightly together in front of her body.

He took a deep breath and stepped slightly closer to her. With sincerity in his gaze, Nathaniel made sure to keep their eyes interlocked.

"I acted recklessly yesterday, hasty. My head gets hot sometimes, and it's just hard for me to think before I act. There is hardly any excuse I can make about the way I approached you last night, so instead, I will simply tell you the truth. I can't take my actions back, but I also cannot stand here and tell you that I didn't mean what I said; because that would be a lie. I only pity the manner that I chose to say my words in – so rough and out of the line."  
He paused, observing how her eyes widened and her lips trembled. _She probably didn't think the excuse would go quite like this, _he thought.

"So," he continued, "to get to the bottom of this. Miss Munro, when I first saw you, I thought you were silly to come to this place. I thought that maybe you just wanted some adventurous tales so you could brag about it to your rich friends back home. I didn't expect you to be very clever, either.  
But it didn't take me long at all to realize how much I was wrong with my judgments, as the reality could not be further from the truth."

Cora's expression went through all kinds of emotions as she listened carefully to his words, mesmerized by his complete honesty. She noticed that even though he was standing still and looked quite relaxed, his hand was tightly clenched around his rifle – so tightly that his knuckles were all white. _So he does get nervous sometimes, too._

"You repeatedly showed your selflessness, love for your family, no bad judgment on our culture, respect to all life and an admirable braveness, intelligence and independence. Each time, I was getting more and more sure about my growing feelings for you. That led to the point that even the thought of parting ways with you soon after we reach the fort, knowing you so little but wanting to know you so, so much more, was making me feel angry, upset, and hasty; hence my rushed and disrespectful actions yesterday. I simply did not want to waste our time. I realize now that the time you are taking for getting to know me better and trust me is not a waste, but my only chance."

By this point Cora had to fight tears in her eyes, her hands shaking. It was the most frightening, yet also the most beautiful words that she had ever heard. As Nathaniel stopped talking, sharing a moment of very pure and raw emotion with her, she wondered what she could even say to this. Her words were lost, and so was she. Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair, feeling his heart slowing down from the rush he felt just a moment alone. He almost wished to do the same thing as yesterday, seeing her so vulnerable and soft. _Balance, Nathaniel. It's a thin line, _he reminded himself. He cleared his throat and let his hand relax around the barrel of his rifle.

"Miss Munro, I can promise you I won't disrespect you the way I did yesterday ever again. It was not fair of me, as I was well aware that you are still thinking about all of your possibilities. But please know that as long as I am around you, I won't give up on the hope that one day I will see you coming towards me with the same fire and honesty in your eyes that you can now see in mine."

His last words set her whole on fire, at least that is how Cora felt like. Searching for any kind of a joke or maybe a lie in his eyes was pointless; there was nothing else than another evidence of the pure honesty of Nathaniel's words. She turned her gaze down, immediately stopping a tear from escaping down to her cheek. Seeing that she struggled with herself already, Nathaniel did not expect her to say anything to him now. It hurt him to see her in a war with her own feelings, so unable to pick if she should listen to her head or her heart; her reason or her intuition. But that was her war, one that she had to fight and win on her own, for herself. All he could do was to give her some space and time, now that he clearly stated his feelings towards her – and hope that Cora's heart and intuition would be on the winning side of her conflict.

As Cora slowly composed herself and knew her voice would not shake with despair so much, she took a deep breath in and looked at Nathaniel with soft, vulnerable eyes.

"I confess that your explanation made me speechless; I do not know what to –," she shook her head, not being able to focus on her own thoughts or words. There were things she wanted to say too, but she was not ready yet; so the only choice was to flee. Nathaniel smiled, understanding quite perfectly what was going on with her. He smiled so gently, yet for so long while staring at her, that even her lips formed a soft smile in the end. She knew he understood and was unexplainably appreciative of his empathy at this very moment. Cora nodded her head gratefully and watched him wink at her while gesturing his hand towards the camp, having mercy on her and letting her go so she could be with her thoughts. As she moved her feet slowly in Alice's direction, Cora realized that she did not know if she could ever make a clear choice between risking everything she had now, or losing everything she still could have in the future. At the same time, she was aware that she had to make up her mind soon.


	5. When Good Enough Isn't Enough

**When Good Enough Isn't Enough**

_Hello again my dear readers. Thank you all so much for your feedback on my story so far. I really appreciate it - your support is amazing and I am very grateful for it.  
Also, it is amazingly helpful and reading your thoughts really helps me to figure out which direction to take the story next. You're the best!_

* * *

"It's not that bad, but I don't think she will be able to walk for too long," Uncas looked back towards Cora, who was just tending to her sister's ankle.

"Aye, we'll probably have to carry her most of the way," Nathaniel nodded in agreement. "But we should move anyway, it is not a good idea to stay in the same place for too long. We've been alright so far, but let's not test our luck more than we have to."

Chingachgook looked towards the women for a brief moment, contemplating what would be the best next move. Finally, his gaze shifted back to his sons as he spoke up.  
"If the yellow-hair is to be carried, we cannot take the main route along the river. The closer we get to the fort, the more danger we will be exposed to. We should stay on small paths with a good amount of cover, just to be sure. It is a longer way, but time and distance are not the main enemies at this moment."

Both of his sons seemed to agree with him, after all, it was really the best option. Chingachgook nodded and looked at the tall man standing next to the sisters, who surely won't be too happy about their decision. He wondered what story would this officer tell his superior once they reach the fort.

"I simply don't understand why we have to spend more time than needed in this wilderness. Isn't it clear that the women are tired, and that the sooner they will reunite with their father, the better ?"  
Duncan was stomping angrily alongside Nathaniel, trying to push him to reconsider their decision about going the long way. He really did not appreciate the fact that they had to spend even one extra minute with these men. _The sooner we're by the fort and they can go their own way_, _the better_, he thought.

"It would be hardly a nice reunion if the girls were not breathing by the time we get them to the fort." Nathaniel was trying his best to keep his voice clear of any negative feelings he felt towards the man next to him. The major was really getting on his nerves, and it was only a question of time before one of them would lose their temper completely.

Duncan frowned and placed a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder to make him stop from taking another step. Nathaniel looked at him with bold irritation in his eyes, clearly trying to tell him that it isn't a good idea to pick a fight with him right now.

"Do you have anything else to say to me, major?" Nathaniel said through his teeth, lifting one of his eyebrows, "….or can you now just stop wasting our time and keep up with everyone? The last time I checked it was you and the women depending on _us_, and not the other way around."

Duncan was raging. He did not like any of the three natives, but the man standing before him he disliked the most. He should be somewhere on the frontier trying to help the British, but instead, he decided to hide in the forest and pretend he is the same as those red-skins. _He's just a coward, nothing more_, Duncan thought to himself.

"You should be careful about how you speak to me, Mr Poe," Duncan growled at him. His nostrils enlarged with fury, but he had to be clever and pick his battles wisely.  
He stepped forward, pushing Nathaniel out of his way with his shoulder in a clearly aggressive manner.

Nathaniel watched the British officer storm away from him and forward to catch up with the older Munro sister. Only the fact that he walked so close to _her _made Nathaniel's blood boil even more.

Uncas watched the dispute between his brother and the major with suspicious eyes. He really did not understand that man, and he trusted him even less. It made him angry, the way he spoke to his family – he had shown no respect or gratitude for their help.

* * *

"What is that man's problem?" Uncas shook his head. He did not really expect an answer to this question, but to his surprise, he got one from the pale girl that was currently in his arms.

"He's angry because he can't have what he wants the most," Alice murmured softly. She felt quite embarrassed about the fact that she had to be carried like a child, but since they had to keep moving, there was not a different option.

Uncas smiled just from the pure bliss of hearing her voice. His mood improved almost instantly, and his curiosity took over his irritation. "Aye? I thought that British army majors can have everything they want, whenever they want. At least that is how they usually act like around here," he could not help but smirk at his own words.

Alice looked at him with wide eyes, understanding the caution he and his kind had to feel towards the British in general. However, as she now knew that not all natives are to be looked at the same, she believed that goes the other way around, too.

"He is a gentle, well-mannered man most of the time. He is just unhappy. But I can see your point. And I must confess that you are quite right, yes - men like major Heyward usually find no obstacles getting what they desire. But what he wants is simply not obtainable."

"And what is that, then? What makes the major act as if the British already lost the war?" He watched the light-haired beauty blush as his gaze turned directly towards her eyes.

"A hand in marriage of the woman he loves," Alice said quietly, trying to give him a hint with a suggestive look. She watched Uncas straighten up and grow, his shoulders and neck now all tight and his gaze stricter than before. _I've never seen darker eyes than those, _she thought to herself. Seeing his jaw tighten, Alice realized what he was thinking and shook her head frantically.

"Oh no. Not me. He is like my older brother to me, and I am sure that feeling is mutual." She had a hard time not to giggle, amused by his initial reaction.

Uncas raised his eyebrow and looked back over his shoulder, watching Cora thread through the muddy path and still declining the help that the officer was offering her. Everything clicked in place. _So that is why he circles around my white brother like a hawk. He can feel the fire of competition.  
_Uncas looked back at Alice and nodded.

"I see."

"Don't get me wrong, I would love if Cora and Duncan got married. In my eyes, they are a great fit. I look up to both of them, and it just makes sense, but…"

"But?" Uncas raised his eyebrow curiously.

"…but she has a mind of her own, and God, can she be stubborn. She likes her independence, and she does not like to be told what to do. Maybe she is too clever; but simply, she won't go with anything that goes against her judgment. Ever. And that is not always a great trait in marriage."  
Alice sighed. She loved her sister very much, and she liked how strong her character was – but it also worried her. Soon it might get too late for Cora to find a husband. Alice knew a few ladies like that back home, and they weren't the happiest ones. They were looked at differently, and Alice did not want that for her older sister.

Uncas shrugged his shoulders – he did not see anything wrong with Cora's personality. He looked at Alice with calm, wise eyes.  
"I can hardly blame her for that. I don't see why in your culture, men want to tame their women instead of enjoying their true nature. Your sort of marriage sounds more like being imprisoned, rather than being someone's companion for life."

"It's not always like that. There are good men back home. And some women like to live a simple life, to have basic comfort and security. If a husband can provide that, then that is more than enough, isn't it?"

He smiled, adoring how innocent she was. How little she knew of the real world and real, raw emotions. It sounded like she only read up on a few approved books about marriage and took them for a real thing. He wished that he could be the one to once show her the _real_ thing.

"No, I don't think that's enough at all."

Alice felt her cheeks burning hot and turning red under the intensity of his gaze. She was suddenly at a loss of words, and all she managed to do was to nod slightly and turn her eyes from him to the rocky path ahead of them.

Uncas was mesmerized by the soft features of Alice's face. There was no harsh corners, no sharp lines. Her lips were full and round, and her eyes so big and bright. He's never seen anyone quite as pale, or anyone with silkier looking hair. Her cheeks were full and healthy, and you might easily think she is still a child rather than a woman, if not being for her body showing otherwise.

"You don't look alike, you and your sister," he noted. It was as clear as day - they simply carried no physical resemblance at all. Alice's hair and eyes were light, but her older sister was the complete opposite. Alice had beautiful round curves, while Cora was slightly taller with much more sharp edges in her bone structure. Funnily enough, the older sister's frame looked almost more fragile than Alice's, but her personality seemed to be much more dark and stoic than the one of the younger sister. It could not be just the age difference, surely.

"Yes. We do not share the same mother. But my mama used to say that it's love that makes a family, not blood, and I agree with her. I could not wish for a better sister, and my father could not wish for a better daughter than Cora is; after my mother passed away, Cora took on a lot of responsibilities and not being for her always putting my interests first, I do not know what would become of me. My father is a good man and I love him beyond words, but he was often away for long periods of time, and it was Cora who looked after me. I would be utterly lonely without her."

Uncas could understand this very well - he could relate to this, to some extent. He smiled, pleased by the fact that after all, they are maybe not as different from each other as it might seem. In his mind, he caught himself wishing that their journey to the fort would take twice as much time than it was about to.


	6. Hurt

**Hurt**

_Dear readers, here I come with another chapter. I really want to make sure that I give space/opportunity to all of the main characters to develop and have their own little piece of a story that we can all somehow relate to, and maybe understand their actions (for now mostly what will happen in the fort) later on. For that reason, I wanted to dedicate most of this chapter to Duncan/Cora. I hope that you'll enjoy this and I would really appreciate if you'll let me know your thoughts on this in the feedback section._

* * *

As they found a place to rest for another evening and the sky was slowly but surely getting darker and darker, it was quite easy to tell that Duncan did not feel too good. He seemed to be on edge the whole day, and the aura of irritation only seemed to grow each moment. He had asked Cora earlier today to talk to him, but in all honesty, she was simply too preoccupied with trying to keep up on the harsh terrain (and with her thoughts) to listen. But seeing him like this really did make her feel rather guilty later on – after all, they have been friends for so many years. She should hear him out and ease his mind a bit – surely, he was just concerned about reaching the fort and facing her father, who could be sometimes too harsh if it came to his children. It would not be easy to explain to him what had happened, and maybe Duncan simply feared the idea that he might have somehow disappointed his superior.

After she tended to Alice's still slightly swollen foot, Cora approached Duncan on her own, willing to talk to him about whatever it was to worry him so much. They walked to a massive stone that must have ripped off the rock nearby some long time ago – it was far enough from the group to have a bit more privacy, but still close enough to see everyone clearly.

After his first sentence, Cora realized that she could not be more wrong about the topic of this conversation. Instead of reassuring him about the respect her father had for him, she once more faced Duncan's talk of their future together. Happy that she realized where this was leading to straight away, she shook her head slightly and stopped him from saying anything more.

"Duncan, this is not the right place or time to talk about these things. There are more urgent matters now."

She realized as she avoided the conversation with him, that just the thought of getting married to the man in front of her made her feel not right. She often tried to imagine what it would be like and how would her usual days look like. But the taste of _that_ kind of usual which she would experience in marriage with Duncan was like cinders in her mouth, and there were moments when she felt as if she were being buried alive under this kind of future.

But Duncan felt Cora somehow slipping away, and this time, he would not give up on this talk so easily.  
"Cora, what matters to me the most is you. You and me." He stepped closer, with complete honesty in his eyes. There was no doubt that what he felt for her was real, but something was simply missing.

Cora looked away and took a deep breath. She did not wish to torture him like that, mostly when she knew deep inside that she had already made her decision. But she simply could not push herself to hurt him now, here, in an already bad situation. For a second, her eyes lingered on the tall man cleaning his rifle on the opposite side of the forest clearing. She felt something deep in her chest – there was something in the way he moved that she just could not explain. Thankfully, she turned her attention towards Duncan again before his green eyes could catch hers. Cora saw Duncan's lips moving, but it took a second to fully concentrate on his words.

"I feel that you are getting more and more distant," Duncan said quietly. "And I know that it has to be the shock of all this; the ambush, this wilderness and those savages around us, but.."

Cora looked at him sharply and interrupted him, already gesturing in disapproval. "You should not call them like that. They saved our lives."

Duncan sighed and nodded, but still, he could not change the way he thought of them.  
"I understand your sentiment, Cora. But you and Alice spend too much time around them, talking to them… I cannot help but worry that it will have a bad influence on you. You know as I do that _they _are different than _us_. We both know that even though we owe them our gratitude for helping us, they are simply too close to animals to even think of befriending them."

Cora felt her heartbeat escalating and her cheeks getting all hot. There was one thing she did not like, and that was someone telling her what she thought as if they knew it better than herself. "You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged, Duncan. I cannot share that opinion with you, no matter how much you'd wish me to. And it's not just this one opinion that I cannot share with you. Not on these matters."

Duncan smiled reassuringly as if she was just a child that he needed to calm down.  
"You are only feeling like this now because you are confused. You will see that once we are back in England, you will realize that your mind wasn't clear at this very moment. I promise, that…"

"No, Duncan, I am not confused," Cora raised her voice slightly as she interrupted him again.  
"On the contrary, I seem to understand things more clearly now than I ever had before. There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world and what we've caused to the people _for the king_, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, mostly those who value their own pride above life itself."

Her words echoed in the space around them. The look in Duncan's eyes almost broke her. _I went too far. I should not have said all this, not like this._ She could see how deeply her words touched him; more than she really intended them to. She did not mean to imply that he was like that, but realized that it must have sounded it that way. He looked hurt. Hurt as she hasn't seen him before. Cora bit on her lip and took a deep breath in wanting to apologize straight away, but before she could, she was met with Duncan's risen hand, his palm facing her in a gesture to prevent her from saying any more.

Cora's eyes reflected that she really did not mean to hurt him, but his were a wall of ice not ready to let her in. Now now. She sighed and brushed her hair away from her face. "I have to return to Alice now. It's getting cold and she is looking more pale than usual…"

Duncan only nodded and without thinking, took off his red coat and handed it to Cora, so she could give it to Alice for the night. After that, without a word, he strolled away from Cora, finding a solitary spot under a big oak tree.

She felt upset and angry at herself and wished to never see the same hurt she had just caused to Duncan in anyone else's eyes.

* * *

"There is worry written all over your face, at least for those who can see past your stone expression." Uncas smiled kindly, approaching his older brother. They both noticed what seemed to be a dispute between the major and the dark-haired one but stood too far to hear the cause of it.

"We should reach the fort the day after tomorrow, father said. That is if the fort is still standing," Nathaniel said rather drily, leaving his brother's words unnoticed. "We'll need to hunt tomorrow morning and make sure to all eat something."

Uncas made his own deduction, and it was a logical one – it would not be good for any of them to walk right into the enemy's arms.  
"We'll be able to tell if the French got there first before we have the fort in our sight, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel shook his head slightly, his eyes hooked on the major who's expression was at this very moment completely unreadable to him. "It's not the French that I am worried about, brother."

Uncas looked the same direction that Hawkeye was looking, and quickly realized the true meaning behind his brother's demeanor.  
"Aye. He's angry and clearly doesn't like us, but that doesn't mean that he will suddenly forget what we've done for them as soon as we reach the fort." Understanding the situation about the major and the dark-haired one more now, Uncas felt more at ease with Duncan's behavior.

"I would not be so sure about that. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight, let alone after 3 days," Nathaniel replied with a pinch of cynicism.

"Well, I can tell he won't prevent us from turning around and leaving as soon as we get there," Uncas pointed out.

Nathaniel looked at him an all-saying look, and quite surprisingly found a deep understanding in his brother's eyes.

With a sigh, Uncas looked towards the sisters. He smiled watching Alice warm her hands close to the fire. She attracted him more than he liked, and it was hard to imagine to suddenly go on with his life without the sight of her. She noticed the look on his face and found it impossible to look away. The color which had been driven from her face, returned for a split second with an additional glow, and a smile of delight added lustre to her eyes, as she felt for that space of time as secure as she would in the most secure of all forts.

When the shyness stole her gaze away from him, Uncas looked back at his brother. They both had a reason to not want to just turn around and leave once they get to the William Henry.

For Uncas, it would be deeply upsetting to know that he won't see Alice again – yet, he could still maybe find a way of coping with what's to come if he makes sure her face is burned deeply in his memory so that he could have her with him wherever life would take him.

For Nathaniel though, it was purely impossible to even think of departing from the dark-haired one; maybe only if she honestly asked him to leave, if she honestly shared none of his feelings, he would. But then he would have to shut his heart closed with all the feelings for her and bury it forever somewhere so deep that even he himself could not reach it.


	7. The Wilderness

**The Wilderness**

Thank you all for the lovely feedback again; I am so glad that you are so far enjoying this story. This time, I come with something a bit darker, but in my opinion quite important. I think that it is really important that Cora comes to terms with the true, harsh reality now before she makes her choices in the fort. I believe that this knowledge, even though so scary, is something that ultimately makes her stronger and tougher - ready to take her future in her own hands, ready for whatever might come her way - fully understanding the weight of her decision once she'd make it. Let me know what you think, and enjoy! :)

* * *

"With this pace, we should reach the fort tomorrow," Chingachgook noted to his sons.

Uncas nodded, deep in his own thoughts. He was unable to stop thinking about all the possible scenarios that could turn into reality once they reach their final destination.

The journey that day was filled with silence, the tension between Cora and Duncan hanging in the air. Alice, being carried by Duncan, felt this the most and was confused about what exactly could her sister say to make him so upset. What more, Cora barely talked to her lately – at least when it came to serious things that mattered. She felt like everyone; well, almost everyone; was treating her as if she was still a child. As if she could not bear to hear of other people's struggles, as if she was unable to for once be the one who offers some support. But it was not in her nature to try to confront anyone about it, to speak up her mind. She just hoped that time would deal with whatever obstacle was put between her sister and her dear friend.

* * *

Nathaniel had a bad feeling since the moment he woke up. It was this taste in his mouth, and how tight his stomach felt. He felt more on edge than usual, and every little crack of branches made him turn his head in anticipation of some kind of danger. Several more steps ahead, his gut feeling proved itself right.  
A new landscape appeared on their left side. The huge trees were no longer there, and they could clearly see far across the field that was now dominating the view.  
He noticed several small cabins, and also a gathering of people in front of them. It was men in uniforms, pointing their deadly weapons against people who had nothing but their own hands to defend themselves. His throat felt tight, immediately realizing what was about to happen.

"Get down!", Nathaniel instructed the group with urgency in his voice.

Duncan reacted immediately, crouching down with Alice. He could see the blue color through the branches of the trees easily. "It's the French," he muttered through his teeth, anger and hate in his voice. It was clear that the soldiers were in some sort of heated argument with the settlers, but the distance managed to make their words into some sort of unrecognizable language. Uncas nodded, acknowledging Duncan's words. He was crouching next to his father, both observing the situation that unfolded in front of their eyes.

The sound of gunshot resonated from the field. Alice let out a frightened gasp, not ready to face this again. Duncan pressed her head to his own chest to protect her from the view and made sure to cover her ears to spare her from the terrible sounds, too. With wide eyes and a knot in his stomach, he observed the horrible scene.

Screams broke out. The men rushed forward, shouting orders. Swords found the soft flesh. Guns fired. Only after that, Nathaniel noticed that Cora was still standing tall.  
His shoulders tightened.

More shouting. More screaming. More running. Men screamed in pain clutching their grievous wounds, unable to protect their families. The attack was fierce, efficient and deadly. What Cora saw in that few seconds felt like a cluster of thorns in her stomach. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the sad scene she witnessed back at Camerons' place. It did not matter to her if they were French or British, not to her. There is no flag large enough to cover the shame of killing innocent people.  
_But there is still a few alive, _her inner voice urged her.

Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow, and her mind was suddenly so blank that she simply lost control. She hurried forward towards the thick bushes that separated the forest from the flowery field, where all kinds of violence and horror were taking place.

Nathaniel growled as he quickly followed her, frustrated, angry, worried; worried that they might had already seen her. Just as she reached the thick bush, the only line of cover between her and the wide field, she felt big strong arms around her waist, and before she could even blink, she found herself on the ground, being held down by Nathaniel's weight.

"Shhh," he said looking at her. But she would not have it, her cheeks getting all red with frustration. She kicked her legs and tried her hardest to push him off her.

"Cora!" he shook his head, his voice strong and clear, staring at her with those piercing green eyes.  
It was the first time he called her that. But that didn't calm her down either, actually quite on the opposite. Nathaniel pressed his hand over her lips, just because he could see that she was about to try to argue her point. And he was taking no risk of the French hearing her.

He really did not like doing this, but what he hated the most was to see the despair in her big brown eyes. She grabbed on his forearms with all the strength she had, trying to set herself free from the weight of his body, but it seemed to have no effect at hurt him to see her struggle, but he simply could not let her go.

"There is too many of them. If they see us we are as good as dead," Nathaniel said, now as calm and gentle as he could manage. He did not look away from her for even one moment, keeping his gaze fixed on hers. She muttered something into his palm, her breathing so rapid that Nathaniel could feel her chest rising and falling back down against his own chest.

_But we HAVE to help them, _she shouted in her own mind. But he did not move an inch, uncompromisingly holding her down for what seemed like an eternity to her.

There was one more terrified cry, and then silence – in her heart, she immediately realized that there was no one to help now anyway. They were all gone. Tears flooded her eyes all at once. Trembling, she noticed that her nails were now deep in Nathaniel's skin. With a gasp, she let go of him completely, surrendering herself to the harsh reality. As he moved his hand slowly from her mouth to her now pale cheek, she fully took in the way his touch felt. His hand felt callused and raw, evidence of his difficult life and the fact that he had to work hard for everything he had. People here just had to; nothing was granted to them for free. Not even their own lives.

Nathaniel gently wiped the tears away from her cheeks. It was the first time he saw her like this; so vulnerable. Her emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face, not now when no-one else than him was watching. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips. But her eyes, her eyes showed her soul. They were a deep pool of restless gold, an ocean of hopeless grief. He loved her even more, knowing that she would fight to the very last breath for the ones that were innocent, and the ones she loved. The way she cared about people was her greatest strength, and it would be most likely this same strength that would turn against her in the future, becoming her greatest enemy.

But it wasn't that time yet - she would not let the world break her, not now. Even though she felt sick to her stomach and utterly devastated, she still clung to her ideals, hope and love with passion, thinking that she might still somehow change all this one day. For Alice, for him, for their friends, families and all those good people.

Nathaniel let out a sigh, the adrenaline leaving his bloodstream.  
_They did not see us. But had it been a one more second they might, and then…_  
He could talk some sense into her and explain why what she attempted to do was so silly and dangerous, but there was no need. He knew well why she had to at least try to do something; he understood. Nathaniel was known for his impulsiveness and the risk he sometimes put himself into just to do the right thing. But that was different now – now, the only right thing to him was to protect her at any cost. Despite the despair and sadness in her eyes, he could also clearly see that she understood why he had to stop her. There was no anger for him in Cora's eyes; only the struggle to come to terms with the world itself, with the darkness and violence that was part of it.

She didn't need to look to know what the outcome of the terrible act was. Cora saw it now, in her own mind, as clear and simple as it gets. All those people; they lied like dolls over the grass, limbs at awkward angles. These bodies, once the repositories of people as alive as she was, are now abandoned shells left to rot in the open. Who will bury them and weep salty tears onto their grave? Who will send them away with a love song and kiss the breeze that carries them heaven-bound? Likely no-one at all. Some will be consumed by the wildlife and others simply decay, slowly giving up their flesh to the soil and showing their white bones to the sun.

_That_ was reality. _That_ was the real wilderness; the life amongst those who forgot that they are human. The life amongst those who lost themselves in bloodlust. And there was no escaping it; not here, not in Albany, not even back home in Britain. The only possible way to live in all this was to find someone who was as human as it gets and cling to them, hold them, protect them, and never let go. Nothing else mattered.


	8. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

Dear readers, here comes another chapter. This takes part on the same day as the previous chapter - just in the evening, and focuses on a conversation between Alice and Cora. Again, it is a bit different, but I felt like the Munro girls had some serious topics to talk about. I hope you enjoy this, let me know in the feedback what you think :)

* * *

"You made me so worried today, Cora…" Alice whispered as her sister was brushing through her hair using nothing but her fingers. The evening had sent the birds to their roosts and the crickets to sing in the swaying grasses. For one more evening, they found a place to stay the night. The fire was already set up and its warmth was much welcomed, even though that it still wasn't dark quite yet. But the sandy soil was on its way to becoming a rich sable and the cloudless sky promised an unfettered view of the heavens later on in the night.

Cora bit on her lip and nodded, pressing her nose into Alice's hair just for a second. It smelt so familiar, like beautiful flowers on a spring day. It reminded her of home.  
It would be a lie to say that this day wasn't one of the most difficult ones in her life so far. She closed her eyes, feeling at peace for that few brief moments.  
"And I am truly sorry for that, Alice. But I simply could not watch another case of this sort of injustice without trying to do something about it. Looking back, I do realize that there was nothing I could have done or said. All I did was put us all in a great danger, and I can promise you I won't forgive myself for that."

Alice was suddenly concerned and slightly mad at herself for bringing this up. She knew how hard Cora could be on herself most of the time, and this surely would make it even worse. Alice shook her head and looked back at her sister, who looked honestly and utterly guilty.  
"Please, don't. Every man and every woman should aspire to be like you – always perusing just the best for people around you. Protecting them. But…," Alice took a deep breath, not sure if she should continue.

Cora raised her eyebrow and pulled her fingers out of Alice's silky hair, ready to listen up. Alice, knowing that she won't be able to get out of this now, continued.  
"…but you should now also start thinking about yourself. Just yourself."

There was something burning in Cora's throat suddenly. She tried to read something out of her little sister's eyes, but simply could not. She could no longer really see into her, at least not as much as she used to. "I-I don't really understand what you mean, Alice," she stuttered.

Alice placed her hands on Cora's, trying to be somewhat reassuring. She spoke quietly and gently, but she spoke.  
"Yes, you do. I don't pretend to be wise, but I am observing, and I see a great deal more than you'd imagine." She watched Cora's eyes widen and for a moment she thought that her older sister looked almost frightened. Alice replied with a sweet, loving smile and stroke her hands, drawing little circles into her skin.  
"You are like a chestnut burr, prickly outside, but silky-soft within, and a sweet kernel, if one can only get at it. And when you really love someone and you reveal yourself, the rough burr falls off. I've known of my privilege to know you like that for some time now – actually, since I can remember - and so now I can also tell that I am no more the only one. I just wanted to let you know that I am not afraid of sharing you in that way with someone else. I can take care of myself now. I only want you to be happy."

Cora felt her jaw dropping down and had to force herself to wipe off that completely shocked expression from her face. She felt embarrassed, silly, surprised and scared.  
Until this day, she was somehow in control of what part of herself she would show to Alice – of what Alice knew. At least she thought that. But that was gone now; Alice seemed to have grown up over the last several days, so rapidly and so uncontrollably, and more than that, she could now see through her? In some ways, it made Cora feel sad. Maybe a one last push, one last defence would do the trick…

"Alice, being there for you, making sure that you are safe, happy and well – that is what makes me happy, and.."

Alice cut her off mid-sentence, ready to make her point clear. "I am not a small child anymore, Cora. You can talk to me about things that are important to you."

The silence after Alice's words was louder than anything else. They stared at each other, simply trying to take in all of the emotions now twirling between them. It was necessary to be said out loud, and deep down Cora knew that one day it will happen, but now she was not ready for it. In a way, Alice was always her escape from other things and other people. Alice was always there, always pleased by her presence, always happy to listen and never asking any questions. Alice was her safe-haven as much as Cora was hers. With a small nod, Cora finally accepted what Alice just said. She was right after all.

"I just don't want to make you grow up before your time, that's all. I did that, and I wish…I wish I would take my time being a child. When you're a child, you are free to live in your head, and everyone there is kind and innocent." Cora smiled slightly, but there was sadness in her eyes.  
"But once you grow up, and once you start integrating yourself into the world, you realize that people can be nasty, mean creatures. You realize that the things you want or desire, you cannot have. That is most of the time the fate of a grown woman, Alice – and it's hard to be a woman. If she be all tenderness, she will die. If she survive, the tenderness will either be crushed out of her, or-and the outward semblance is the same-crushed so deeply into her heart that it can never show itself more. That is something a child doesn't have to be faced with, but a woman must."

Alice gasped for air, not afraid at all that that should be her future – but very worried that Cora might have already accepted hers. Alice made no mistakes and clearly knew that Cora's words were rather a self-reflection of her upset, conflicted mind than her true real opinion about the world. She knew, because Cora could always see the best in all people at first, and it simply wasn't her to make such pessimistic observations about the world and people in it. But Alice also understood why her sister's mind turned so dark; the things that happened today and her guilt of not being able to prevent them, the self-destructive selflessness and trying to make everyone happy; everyone but herself. Her heart ached for her. She held on tightly on Cora's hands and smiled at her, trying to be her light in this dark moment.

"Well…but…but that is not what is going to happen to me, nor to you. We are not those women.  
I promise you. But please, talk to me. I am tired of hearing you weep in the night when you think no one is awake and not being able to comfort you, or at least listen to you."

Cora could not help but smile - after all Alice still seemed so beautifully naive.  
"I must confess that I am not quite sure what you expect me to say, Alice. It would be rather a sad story before bedtime…" With that, Cora hoped to end the conversation. She was tired and she could feel how low her spirits were. And even thinking about the things that Alice was asking about made her almost want to cry.

But Alice would not give in. Seeing Cora in such much struggle with herself was simply too much to bear, and if there was anything she could do to help her or ease her thoughts, she would.  
"Well maybe it would not have to be, maybe If you tell me and I listen, I can show you that it's not as bad as you think," Alice urged her.

Cora closed her eyes, her grip on Alice's hands getting tight – too tight, maybe. She was trying her best to just reply with something patient and maybe even meaningless, but her mind was on fire for several days now, and today it all got even worse. Cora could not hold back, and she could not ignore how frustrated she felt because of Alice's inquiries, because of this world, and even because of being herself. When she opened her eyes again, she met Alice's eyes with a gaze that made her younger sister shiver.  
It was not just sadness, no. It was pure, sheer pain – that kind that is usually never visible on the surface, even though that it's ripping you apart inside. Alice never saw anything like that before, and now that she had, she wished she'd never see it again.

"Alice… What should I say?" Cora muttered silently through her teeth. "That though I met someone that I could love to the core of my being, so thoroughly that every cell comprising me aches to be near him, I must accept that we can never be together? That mine and his existence parallels the sun and the moon—a temptation in constant, beautiful view, yet if the sun were ever to kiss the moon it would devour the heavenly orb whole? Oh Alice, if in this tale, I could at least be the moon! Then I would dare taste his lips and be happy for my last and final joy! But alas, I am the sun, and I will not venture to destroy the one I love."

Alice was out of breath, getting all pale. Maybe Cora was right, maybe she wasn't ready to face this yet. She felt a tear running down her own cheek, shook by the hard reality that her dear, most beloved sister found herself in now. Even though her intentions were pure, and she really honestly wanted to help, Alice did not expect anything of this magnitude. But then, what did she really expect? Something more childish, maybe? Something more easy to handle? No, there was no stepping back now. It was the first time Cora was this honest with her – honest with all the anger, pain and frustration that comes with deep emotions like this. Already, Alice could not even begin to imagine how it had to feel to be Cora; to be so kind, caring, fierce and selfless with those close to her, yet so utterly alone in her own battles, with no-one to listen, no-one to help, no-one to _know_.

Cora sobbed and covered her face with her palms, trying to get out of the desperate spiral of thoughts. She felt guilty for speaking to Alice so harshly, but could not deny the honesty of her words.

Trembling, Alice moved closer to Cora and pulled her into a loving hug. She should have done this at the start. She should have known how hard and where to push. She should have foreseen that it was not the right time to question her like that. Next time, she will know better. Next time when they speak openly like this, she would really be a grown-up.


	9. What Lies Ahead

**What Lies Ahead**

_Finally, after a long wait, the new chapter is here! So sorry for keeping you waiting - now that I am healthy again and out of the busiest, I will do my best to post more often again. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter - and thank you for waiting! And as always, I'd love to know what you think :)_

* * *

"You look a bit worried, sir..", Alice said quietly, but with a certain curiosity in her voice.

"Uncas," he corrected her first and smiled. He would much prefer if she would just call him his name. "We will reach the fort tonight," he explained.

Alice looked at him slightly confused. "But isn't that good? It means that we can all eat, clean up and sleep. Rest, you know?" She met his eyes for a second, quickly realizing that he believed the fort wasn't as safe of a place for him as it was for her. She bit on her lip, nodding. "Unless, of course, you are worried that they won't be too welcoming to you and your family there."

He could not help himself and grin, once again surprised by how easily she could read him. "British and French officers never did any good to my kind. But even so, I make my opinions on people once I meet them in flesh and bone myself. Fear is the worst enemy of all of us, it creates mess and violence in places where it would not be needed."

His reply was what she expected, but it was clear that he was somewhat trying to avoid the main part of her hidden question. "But a part of you does already think that my father would treat you unfairly, isn't that so?" She was not at peace with the idea that Uncas and his family, once they'd meet her father, would straight away see him as a threat.

"Do you know your father well enough to be absolutely certain that there will be no prejudice or issues created by who I and my family are, once we reach the fort?" He raised his eyebrow looking at her, curious about her reply.

"Well…," Alice thought for a second and found the truth surprising. She felt slightly embarrassed that she even brought this up. "…now that you speak of it, I am not sure how well I know him.  
I mean, he is my father, but more than that he always was a man of honour and duty. He would always say that those things in his life are nothing of a young lady's concern, and to be completely honest, I simply stopped asking him about it. He used to tell me stories from his travels, but only those nice, silly ones…"

"Aye, that is what I thought," Uncas nodded as her words confirmed his idea.  
"I am not saying that colonel Munro isn't the greatest and most loving father to you – I am saying that apart from that, he is also a soldier bound by duty to your king. And that most likely make me and my family, if not unwanted complications, enemies to him."

Alice sighed. She knew Uncas was right, in his own way, but she wished so deeply that her father would prove him wrong in this.  
"But even so, you saved our lives. He will reconsider, change his view on things once Duncan tells him what you've done for us. I am sure that he will want to pay you back somehow – anyhow you wish, really."

"We didn't do this for any sort of profit. We did it because it was the only right thing to do. Either way, rewards or your people's prejudice does not worry me."

"What does, then?"

Uncas abruptly stopped and naturally so did she. _Doesn't she know_?, he thought.  
The handsome native was looking at her the way that all girls want to be looked at once in their lives – with such great devotion and care. Uncas was so different from other people that Alice knew. There was no need for words, as his gaze simply spoke for him. And his eyes, well, his eyes simply weren't capable of any lie.

Suddenly, Alice felt a knot in her stomach. She remembered Cora's words yesterday, and how utterly in pain she was, and it scared her more than anything. Even her sister believed that any sign of some sort of intimacy coming from the natives towards them would not be overlooked; oh no, it would be most likely punished. What if Cora was right? If that is so, there is no space for warm stares like that anymore – no, there can't be. It is too dangerous, too risky, and what more, Alice was not still quite sure about what her own heart and head were going through.

Wide-eyed, she could not get herself to say anything.

_Oh, she does know…, _Uncas observed. He felt slightly confused, watching the colour drain from her cheeks. She looked as worried as he felt inside, but possibly for a slightly different reason. Even so, it was unbearable; her being so close now, yet soon enough maybe slipping through his fingers forever. Slowly, he moved his hand toward hers, only gently brushing against it. Alice's gaze quickly focused at his warm fingers on her skin, and it made her stomach flutter. His hand was so big, dark and warm in comparison to hers; and his touch felt so nice and comforting. Alice gently brushed her fingertips on the back of his hand, just before she laced them together with his.

His heart was racing. Now he was sure, sure that it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him this whole time. Uncas suddenly felt strongly protective over her, and maybe slightly possessive of her, too. Alice observed his lips parting, ready to say something, but before he could manage to do so, Duncan's voice woke them up from their little heaven.

"Alice? Are you alright?", he asked, approaching them from behind. Naturally, seeing how pale Alice's face looked like, he was concerned and thought that she felt faint.

Alice quickly yanked her arm back, just hoping that Duncan did not notice anything strange. She forced on a little smile and shook her head.  
"I am sorry, I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment. It is much better now."

Duncan stepped towards her, looking at Uncas with a slightly suspicious gaze. They exchanged one of their not-so-kind looks, but this time, Duncan decided not to say anything. Instead, he focused his attention back to Alice.  
"We'll be at the fort in no time, and then you can have a proper rest, Alice. I know this is all very tiring – not long now." He smiled at her, offering her an escort arm in a gentlemanly manner. Alice nodded and accepted it, giving Uncas one more eloquent look just before Duncan led her forwards and away from him.

* * *

"Considering our yesterday's encounter with the French, I would be inclined to think that you might find the fort in a different situation than you'd like, miss." Nathaniel was looking for something to say to Cora the whole morning but in the end, he thought that sticking to practicalities might be the best thing to do right now.

"Yes, that did cross my mind. However, I would prefer to hope for the best and not panic, for my sister's sake," she replied calmly. But calm she was only on the surface.  
The future was so unclear, an unknown territory - even when it came to her own feelings.

He understood and nodded. Even though he would never try to hide any possibilities from his own younger sibling, he realized that she was in a bit of a different situation coming from a comfortable life where the biggest danger usually consisted of your lady-friend rumours. His eyes drifted back to her as she continued her speech.

"Of course, if you are right about this, we won't make you come with us. You've risked enough, and I am sure Duncan will be able to get us through to my father. It might be wise to consider where you'd go from there if the situation happens to be unpleasant."  
Cora didn't have time to even finish the last word completely before he grabbed her forearm, firmly, but not in a threatening way. On the contrary, his long fingers wrapped around her slender arm so gently that it made her lose her train of thoughts. There was something oddly attractive about his hands and arms.

"I am very sure I won't be considering any such thing, miss Munro."

She swallowed, meeting his uncompromising eyes. And there, the fire in her stomach was back, burning through all of her plans of keeping a distance from him. She would much prefer quite the opposite. _Get ahold of yourself Cora!, _she rebuked herself.

"Mostly in case that the situation happens to be unpleasant." He added with a stern voice. It did slightly anger him, the fact that she even suggested something like that. Surely, after all, she knew him better than that.

"Please, sir, do not make it more difficult than it has to be…," her voice broke, resulting rather in a whisper. "I would never forgive myself if any harm came to you because of me."

"I am not, miss. On the contrary, the only difficulty I see is your unwillingness to accept that some things simply cannot be controlled or silenced, no matter how hard you try." He stepped closer to her, letting go of her arm. "If any harm comes to me, it will be because of my own choices, not yours."

Nathaniel watched her blush and being unable to keep the eye contact with him. It made him smile, this hidden softness and shyness in such a stubborn, strong shell. He could look at her for days. Her wild, thick hair that smelled of lavender and something mysterious and spicy. The beautiful curve of her nose, framed by two most beautiful dark brown gems – the eyes, that would shimmer with warmth in the sunlight. And her lips, that seemed so perfectly shaped and naturally berry-toned – _so wickedly tempting_, he thought. As for her body, well, he could only curiously wonder – the big pale blue gown left most of it to his imagination, but no matter how good that was, he knew that it would still be an understatement of the reality.

Looking at Cora was doing things to him; there was this force around her, dragging him closer and closer to her. He had a hard time keeping his head clear and his hands off. The desire was taking over him each and every second close to her. Sometimes, when he watched her, it made him feel like some sort of an animal – and animals don't know sin, do they? Nathaniel laughed at himself, maybe a bit louder than he wanted to. At least, it made him snap out of his progressively naughtier thoughts. He shook his head slightly and gave Cora an apologetic look, but the grin stayed on his lips.

"Let's go," he nodded towards the path, "…before I do something that will get me into trouble right now."


	10. Close to the Flames

**Close to the Flames**

_Hello there. I hope you are all doing well and that you are safe and sound in this crazy situation! Here I come with another chapter. I believe I will be able to post quite frequently and consistently at least for now since I am staying at home most of the time. Love to you all and I hope that you will enjoy the newest addition to the story!_

* * *

It was still light when the clouds gave of their rain to the grass and trees, and the road became alive with more splashes than eyes could appreciate. Yet together they brought such a soothing sound, a natural melody. Now, hours later, the rain passed and the sky turned the darkest shade of black.  
They were surely getting close to the fort - the sound of cannonade could be heard, and that meant nothing good. Cora was trying her best to keep herself spirits up. She thought about the rain as she watched her skirts getting muddier and muddier. She thought about how that rain-soaked ground came alive and the plants that grew so strong thanks to it. She thought about how the water was liquid magic and the Earth was the richness and nurture for the flower-given seeds. _Without the rain it is only mud, without the earth it is only water; together they are a sort of cosy joy, a tingle of hope and of good things to come, _she told herself_._ As long as they were together, there was still hope.

Alice walked next to her sister, holding her hand – Cora could see how frightened Alice was hearing all this thunder-like noise - the sound of cannons, the sound of war.  
The feeling that was supposed to be a relieve was replaced by something else; fear. Alice could not keep her hands from shaking. No matter how rational and brave she was trying to be, the idea of what's coming frightened her beyond belief. Wide-eyed, she looked at her sister as if she was begging her to wake her up from a bad dream.

"I promise you'll be alright, Alice", Cora said gently, trying to calm her down and provide much-needed words of support and hope. She herself was afraid; actually, considering the situation they were walking into, who wouldn't be. But there was nothing in her kind expression reflecting her real feelings. She was there for Alice the way she needed her the most; strong and positive.  
"No matter the outcome, you'll be safe with our father," she smiled at her. It was ironic, that after all the slaughter and death, the colonels would simply shake hands as if they just finished a game of cheques and leave. No matter how much she didn't agree with all this, right now she appreciated that being colonel's daughters provided them with the privilege of safety even after the most utterly lost battles.

Alice nodded her head with a silent sob, finding a bit of temporary peace in Cora's warm embrace. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way Cora was stroking her hair - it reminded her of home. No matter the situation, her older sister was always there to give her a gentle motherly touch. She wished she could be as calm and strong, but lacking any harsh real-life experience apart from the events that took place over the last few days, this was all too much. Alice didn't even have time to process all that happened and now, heading into another chaos of violence, she felt like a child that got lost in the darkest forest - dependant on the mercy of others in a situation that was completely out of her control.

A warm hand on Cora's shoulder made her pull her face out of Alice's soft hair, only to find Duncan looking at them with a compassionate gaze.  
"We must keep moving. You do not have a worry on your mind. I'll take care of both of you," he said quietly.

He was right. They had to keep moving. Cora kissed Alice's forehead and nodded, picking up a slow pace with Alice by her side, who was still holding onto her like a startled child. Earlier, Cora overheard the men talking about approaching the fort from behind and crossing the river, just so they can avoid the rage of the battle and slip in through the back gate. That seemed to be the best option now – but still, each step closer to the fort made her heart feel heavier.

It wasn't only because of the things that she knew she will inevitably witness at the fort - the horrors of war, pain and death; it was also the idea of not having a clear view  
of the tall, slender man that was walking in front of her, or next to her, for the last several days. Even now, her eyes were fixed on his strong back. Oh, he did look like a deity – the perfect balance of danger and charm, he was at the same time fascinating and inaccessible, distant because of his demonstrated flawlessness, and possessing such strength of character that he was dismaying and at the same time utterly attractive in an enticing and forbidden way. All of that just made her fall for him even more, and she wondered if it would ever stop, or if the feeling would keep on getting stronger and stronger, never reaching its end and instead, continuing to infinity.

_Is this a curse of some kind, to feel this way yet knowing that all this can be soon lost forever, _she thought. Knowing him was like finding out the secrets of the universe and leaving him would be like being expected to somehow forget them all. But was there even a different option that would not put his life into risk, then letting him go?  
It seemed like there was simply no place on Earth for the two of them. She bit on her lip, the situation seemed to have no good solution.

Lost in her thoughts, she was grateful that Duncan was nearby to catch her after she stumbled on a rock, and therefore prevented otherwise inevitable fall. Holding onto his forearms, she pulled herself back up with an apologetic look on her face.

"Thank you, Duncan", she did her best to smile. The gaze that he gave her at that very moment made her anxious. She wasn't sure what to think - his eyes had a spark  
of new confidence, but also a tint of arrogance that she hasn't seen ever before. He seemed distant - an ice-cold shade of blue took place of the usual deeper, kind tone. Confused, she watched him smile back.

Duncan was happy to be finally so close to the fort. Deep inside, he was actually looking forward to the possibility of joining the battle. For days now, he was consumed by anger that was hard to put into words. At first, he felt grateful for those three natives - he felt like he owed them a lot. And that might be true, however, the disrespect and lack of manners they've been showing convinced him that they were really nothing more than a tool he could use to get to the fort quickly and efficiently.  
Apart from that, he wished they'd just disappear. He didn't care for them at all. What he did care about is how the British traitor kept snaking around miss Munro, like the poisonous snake from Eden, trying to bring Eve on the wrong path. He could not stand him. He could not stand the looks he was giving her, those that he thought would go unnoticed. Duncan swallowed all that anger when it was a fire-seed and since then it grew in his stomach, waiting to come out as hot as inferno itself. His knuckles were white too often from clenching his fists, and his teeth hurt as he was gritting his teeth from the effort to remain silent over the past few days. But in a moment, they would be finally on his territory. On his territory, where they would have to respect him - where rules of civilized British manners applied. Might they overstep their boundaries then he would have every right to punish them. Surely Cora would come to senses too, once she would be reunited with her father and amongst her own people. Colonel Munro would surely support his efforts to marry his eldest, mainly after he saved both of his children and safely brought them to him. As of now, there were no worries on his mind - everything would soon turn to be in his favour.

"I'd like to speak with you in private, once we get to the fort", Duncan said. It wasn't really a question, but rather a simple sentence letting her know of what's going to happen. "After I report to Colonel Munro, of course", he added. Not finding the right words, she simply nodded and turned her attention back to Alice, who needed it the most right now. She only just noticed that the tall figure she'd been admiring was no longer there, and suddenly felt empty, cold and alone.

* * *

Nathaniel appeared in between the trees, returning to the group from his scout. He briefly peeked at both of the women, now in the company of the young British major. Approaching Uncas and his father, who was cautiously leading the way, he informed them of his findings.

"It looks safe enough to just keep to the path and continue straight forward until we reach the river." The noise of cannonade was getting louder and louder, so they all knew that their journey is coming to an end. Flashes of red and orange flickered in the darkness between the trees ahead of them.

Walking by their side, he switched to their native language. "There is something I need to say before we reach the fort." Chingachgook looked at him with a slight smile, but serious eyes and Hawkeye realized that he'd be only saying things that his father already knew of. Even so, some things just needed to be said out loud.

"It is not just our friends and a message that needs to be heard out that will prolong my stay at the fort. I do realize all the possible dangers, so I would kindly ask you to leave the responsibility for all of my actions to me, and me alone, might any trouble occur."  
Nathaniel had no fears regarding himself, but he surely did not wish to drag his brother and father into unnecessary conflict. And deep in his bones, he could already feel that conflict is one of the things he would almost definitely find at the fort.

"I would have to be blind not to see the change in you, my son. Say no more. You have to follow your heart, and I won't be the one to stop you. But you are still my son. We'll stay for as long as you will," Chingachgook replied with a clear, wise voice suggesting that there was hardly any space for compromise. Uncas simply nodded in agreement.

He could not help but turn his head again to look at _her_. There was no reason hide his true feelings or motivations from his family; that could only get them into dangerous situations unprepared. Uncas grinned and poked Nathaniel in ribs with his elbow, clearly amused by how quickly his older brother lost his head for miss Munro. If anything, he always assumed Nathaniel would go through life having his fair share of responsible fun and breaking hearts along the way, but this? No, he would never expect this.

A moment of silence followed. After several steps, Chingachgook bent over and picked up a green, beautifully shaped leaf from the ground. Nathaniel observed him with care and curiosity, knowing that there is a reason for this.  
"She is a leaf, my son. She grew up in a different world. You are a thorn. Before you take any actions, please consider that one day, you and your world might tear her apart, same as a thorn piercing through a leaf would."

Nathaniel let his father's words sink in. This thought passed his mind before; this world was rough and cruel. For a moment then, he considered the option to part his way with hers. He would have told her - he would have said, it matters not if you are here or there, for I would see you before me every moment. I would see you in the light of the water, in the swaying of the young trees in the spring wind. I would see you in the shadows of the great oaks, I would hear your voice in the cry of the owl at night.  
You would forever be my first waking thought, and my last sigh before sleeping.

But the truth was different. It _did_ matter. He believed; no, he_ knew_ that she was his fate. They were meant to be together, and not apart. A possibility of future without Cora by his side just did no longer exist in his mind. He was willing to take risks.

"I'm afraid I'm past the point of no return," he said in all honesty. "I believe the dark-haired one could face our world; she is a fortress build with fortitude. She goes on when she's deadbeat. And no matter how bad it gets, she won't quit, because her loved ones are watching. Instead, she smiles," Nathaniel pointed out his observations.  
He truly believed that she would be able to survive in the wilderness - yes, she might need to learn some new skills but considering her adventurous and curious personality, that didn't seem to be an obstacle. But he knew it was not as easy as to just follow their hearts - it was not just about them. There was Alice, and he knew she would not leave her behind. He sighed, not able to sort through the number of thoughts in his mind.

"I have no set plan in place. But whatever the life ends up to be for me, I know I want it to be with her by my side. And I will go as far as I have to and as far as I can to grab that idea and turn it into reality. But the choice, in the end, will be hers."


End file.
